Naruto:The legend of Namikaze
by EvilDragon04
Summary: This is the story of a boy who rises to defy all odds and become the descendent of dragon and the only inhertor of bloodline of demon god. He rises to become Emperor of the world with his genius mind which shocks the world(slight romance is there)
1. chapter 1

The legend of Naruto Namikaze

Kushina and Minato are dead.

Full nine tails In Naruto.

He Is master planner strategist.

He Is also a cold person except to his friends.

He has formidable Uzumaki bloodline of life energy.

He has mutated bloodline Doujutsu

He has Namikaze bloodline of Raijin and Fuujin that Is god of wind and lightning

He Is a genius

After he was born he was hated too much means he was beaten and he had assassin on his tails since he was 3-year-old that's the reason he has maturity of 10-year-old, he has a good friend, but the **Hokage** Is corrupt and he makes him die so that Naruto has only him (Hokage's) as his only support for his living and the same happens till he Is 7 years of age. He gets to know of hokage's scheme by accidently eavesdropping his conversation with Danzo and trains till 10 years of age and gets powerful to low Jounin and promises to himself he would never fight for his village which is only a reason for his hatred.

You might think how 10 years old with only three-year training Is low Jounin well answer to that is 1.) Lots of Hard work and 2.) His Powerful mind gives him an unforgettable memory he steals books of library at night and keep them where they are in tomorrow night and increases his knowledge with shadow clone Jutsu.

And he continued to train till 12 ages but in these years, he was getting to know the secrets of Konoha like Uchiha massacre and more Importantly the matter of his parents he knew at age 10 about fourth hokage being his father as he saw his photo in the library books and then stole some files about **Minato Namikaze** where he saw the Name: **Kushina Uzumaki** and saw in the reports that she was having a baby delivery on his day of birth and then deduced that his father must be **Minato Namikaze** and His mother was **Kushina Uzumaki** .In the following years he trained physically and his clones mentally and were making him master of 3 elements that's **Fire** , wind, lightning. This could only be possible due to those 1500 clones.

In these five years his chakra has a difference of heaven and earth as it was approximately 5 times of his previous one but still main point Is Density It has gone to 6 times heavier than normal and that's astounding as Kyuubi's chakra Is 20 times and he has only trained for 5 mere years and with sage modes 10 times density he could surpass Kyuubi in chakra density but would still be a non existable in eyes of Kyuubi as It has infinite amount of chakra.

His goal was to live a peaceful life where nobody would think of disturbing him and he knew he couldn't be a normal citizen due to him being a **Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.** So, He thought _'if I cannot live a peaceful life due to this destiny then I will break it and by becoming the most powerful in this world, by stating on a peak where nobody could think of reaching me'_.

In those years he has gotten 2 new friends who look normal but are his training partners. They are not his level of powerful but impressively are middle Chunin rank and most of all they have exactly equal power they are his friends from orphanage when he was 3-year-old he discovered they have **Black Tortoise** and **White Tiger** of Great divine beasts. They are absolutely above **Gods of wind and lightning** as even the **Gods** fear these **Mythical Beasts**. They are the descendants of these **Divine** **Beasts.** It was Integrated In their body the reason for not showing talent in their early years and was slowly strengthening their constitution and had it dormant.

And Sasuke Is high Genin and he Is same don't talk to me attitude he has good control of **Fire** but Itachi has the best control of **Fire** in entire Uchiha clan and even better than Madara but did not have that much power because of his disease that was not a disease of Sharingan It was set up by Zetsu, and in future Naruto will find a cure for It with his Doujutsu.

Jiraiya Is a big pervert and that Is the reason he cannot take Naruto with him on journey If he wanted he could have left him with Tsunade and left she Is not cold hearted but he Is an idiot he also thought with his idiotic sensei that Konoha would forgive and let him live happily.

There was an incident with Naruto when he was10, He and his two friends were gone to a village to collect the head of a wanted person but when he entered. He felt the calm it was like Calm before the storm after Some time for searching that person then he saw a young 7-year-old girl being chased by Some ninjas of Konoha they didn't stop them to see what they were doing and started tailing them when they saw them catching the girl and taking her back to their base. When then arrived at their base they saw Some things which were too much Inhuman even Naruto's cold heart melted a bit when he saw that condition of old people Is bad and young people(males) were trained too brutally not at his level of course but he saw girls even at a worst rate they were like they were made sexually spies and every ninja had taken each of the girls at their limit every day. He saw the girl being carried he thought _' I may not be a good person but I absolutely am not so cruel to Ignore this_ ' then he saw a coin fell from the clothes of young girl.

He picked It up and saw 1-yen coin he said, "mission accepted" his friends were shocked as they did not know of mission but when they saw his eyes It was like a raging thunderstorm. Naruto said, "wait here to finish my business". after that he went on a killing spree and began killing the shinobis they were approximately at low Chunin which were naturally not his match he killed and killed with his wind blade and lightning speed after 1min no person except young girl and kinds were left he killed old fellows as It was too much torture for them to continue living rather than dead So he killed them and then that young girl said to Naruto "Thank you. Big brother you saved me thank you So much"

Naruto did not know what happened but some amazing thing happened to him and his cold heart had become warm one when she said, 'big brother' he took an oath to heavens and hells "I shall have her as my younger sister. She Is the most Important to me. Whoever will hurt her will know a painful death". His friends were shocked but were happy they swore "If she had a matter they will die but not let her hurt". After that they went home and gave his sister a place in jungle in which they had their base. After that 2 years passes by.

It was time to replace blood clones with their originals So he went on graduation and cleared after that Naruto asked his friends about black tortoise and **White** **Tiger** summon. He asked how he should get most suitable to him they told him to reverse summon and he would reach to the most suitable summon but It was dangerous that's why they didn't tell him before. After having been taught the reverse summon Jutsu he quickly did It.

He found himself in a cave and in front of a **Dragon** and a **Fire** one too but a young one. He came over and asked, "How you came here". Naruto replied that he came here with reverse summoning Jutsu to find his most suitable summon beast and to find a partner for himself.

The **Fire** **Dragon** was thinking and then he suddenly attacked Naruto with **Fire** **Dragon** breath and then Naruto used his **Wind** Jutsu and **Lightning** mixed attack to cut through It. It landed on **Dragon** 's body but he didn't even get Injured or a scratch after that **Dragon** laughed and took him to **Dragon** clan's head and that **Dragon** was too fucking big and was **Azure Blue** in colour and very powerful he could feel his strength at standing 100 meters away from that **Dragon**. It was like an Incomparable power which could kill him with just his suppression of power It was too powerful.

That **Dragon** asked Softly "Son, why have you brought a human here" his Son told him that Naruto passed his test and told him that he arrived here by his talent and he passed his test with his ability of perception and power.

His father said, "So human is you ready to receive my challenge, I suggest you don't take my challenge as if you fail this test then I will kill you". Naruto said, "Even If I cannot do anything to you much but I will train hard and grow so strong that I will crush you under my feet, so what If you are a **Dragon** I will become even more powerful than a **Dragon** come throw your challenge"

Big **Dragon** thought ' _Good, he completed half the test i.e. The proudness and spirit of a_ _ **Dragon**_ _. He has truly_ _ **Dragon**_ _properties in his spirit_.'

The **Azure Dragon** then said, "Then I will test you come with me". Naruto went with the big **Dragon** and they came to a hazy room he suddenly started losing consciousness and fell into a dream like state. **Dragon** thought _'Let's see you pass through It_ '. Naruto suddenly watches his friend come to him and he thought _'This must be the test heh let's see It'_. His friend embraces him and said, "Where were you I was trying to find you So hard"

Naruto asked why then his friend had a weird bad guy like smile and tried to kill Naruto but Naruto dodged it and then he saw his friend coming with full power to kill him and he now knew what was the test. Naruto knew the correct way to get out of this illusion Is by killing his friend but couldn't find It In himself to kill him as they have trained together have bled blood and sweat together he was like his brother So how could he kill him and he thought he should just take It as his instincts told him. So, he stopped struggling and got killed and the next second a pair of **Dragon** eyes watched him and asked why did you not kill him. Naruto angrily asked him, "Was It really necessary?". He then told the **Dragon** angrily "Ever think of killing my friends or family and I will end you "and at that moment in his eyes there was a phenomenon like yin and yang revolving around.

 **Dragon** actually felt his spirit shake for a split second and he thought 'Finally I have a worthy **Dragon** summon contractor I would have passed him with his reply only but his spirit unexpectedly caused mine to shake for a split second he is absolutely worthy' he smiled and uttered "You have passed my test "Naruto was astonished "What ,are you serious " **Dragon** laughed and said "Your test was the test for spirit of a **Dragon** I purposely added pressure at the time we met, Your test was started the moment you entered this mountain and this one was to see If you have a pure heart for someone or are you just using everyone and deceiving everyone, so now come let's do the summoning pact and let me give you a summoning tattoo". After that he gave Naruto a small amount of his blood and gave him a contract, he told him that this Is a contract with which you can summon us and told him to drink his blood ( **Azure Dragon's** blood).

When Naruto drunk his blood, his body started tearing and repairing and tearing, and there was too much of a burning sensation in his chakra points, nerves. He felt like he was in torture but It was 100 times he could ever think of he was about to lose consciousness that he heard the **Dragon, "** So you are only mediocre if you cannot even take this amount of pain" he then thought _'I must not lose consciousness otherwise I will lose to pain and never surpass myself'_. After 2 long hours it was like his whole body has changed he felt like he could contend a high Jounin level. He had got a **Dragon** tattoo on his shoulder with which he can summon **Dragon** s. **Dragon** told him that his( **Dragon** 's) blood has made his(Naruto's) whole body transformed and gave him strength and defences of a **Dragon** and gave him **Heavenly Fire** the King of **Fire** equal to **Amaterasu**. **Wind and lightning God's blood** was also made purer. And he could control the elements as he wishes. Then the **Dragon** put finger on his forehead and gave him divine skills of **Dragon** and put them into his Soul. Naruto saw **Dragon** moves and he was astonished about Its application. He thought **Dragon** s truly are the strongest creatures as he began to analyse them. He told **Dragon** "Thank you, I will remember this favour", then the **Azure Dragon** said, "You are a **Dragon** summoner So you must be strongest in this world". Naruto thought that he might really like this **Dragon** as he liked Its Spirit Its overbearingness and most Importantly Its power.

He then said goodbye to both the **Dragon** s and when he reached where he left his friends he was astonished that place has crater and then he heard someone fighting and was astonished to see his friends fighting **Kisame** and **Itachi**. He thought ' _what have they done that Kisame Is fighting them'_. He then saw something he would never forget he saw Kisame striking his friends and his friends getting injured he saw their blood everywhere and saw those heavy Injuries he got angry but on the outside, he was as calm as water. He put his eyes on Kisame and gave him full powered punch but Kisame just smacked him and Naruto used **L** **ightning Wind Jutsu** for full speed and threw **lightning ball** at Kisame but Kisame split it into two parts but Naruto added wind chakra to It So that when the ball was cut Kisame got a little Injured from the wind blades. Kisame was astonished that this young boy could Injure him and started fighting more vigorously and Naruto started losing the fight as he was thinking of new Solution and after a few minutes his friends came and started helping him.

But Kisame was still winning and Kisame then said, "what are you both doing here just die" and used **Water style: Water Shark Bomb** when his water sharks were about to reach his friends Naruto got angry and was too much angry and at this moment his **Heavenly Dragon Fire** erupted from his body and consumed Kisame's sharks and then the **Fire** became a **Dragon** and Naruto threw it towards Kisame. Kisame was dodging from that but Naruto controlled it skilfully and made it hit Kisame that he saw Kisame dissolving into water Naruto then searched Kisame and used his **Dragon** 's Soul which left Kisame immobilized for a few seconds and in that time Naruto came to Kisame with lightning in one hand and wind in the other hand and hit his on his chest and Injured him critically. Then he used **Dragon** 's Soul again and said Itachi who was just standing there thinking Something (that when did Naruto get So strong) he said to Itachi "Take him away and do not touch the people I Naruto Namikaze love otherwise they will pay because anyone who touches **Dragon** s reverse scale cannot be forgiven and forgotten next time I will kill him most miserably. Oh, and he cannot walk for next six months ok, I am leaving him alive for my future entertainment " when Itachi saw anger In Naruto's eyes and he was astonished to see so much anger and more shocked that Naruto knew his real history.

He was also a bit scared by Naruto a moment ago. It was like he had just challenged the prestige of a **Dragon** and **Dragon** was thinking of how to torture him. Itachi said to Naruto " Then let's meet again" Naruto threw a kunai and shuriken with wind chakra and Itachi dodged both of them but still got a little hurt due to the wind chakra and blood flowed from his right cheek and Naruto said " You better not meet me again I will remember that your partner was about to kill my friends and you did not do shit about It" then Naruto made a shadow clone and helped his friends up, his friends were touched and Naruto told them that he was Sorry for being this late his friends lightly laughed and slowly there injuries started disappearing due to the healing power of divine blood of **White** **Tiger** and black tortoise.

Then Naruto told them that he got the contract of the King of all Beasts the **Azure Dragons** contract. His friends were very happy about it because they knew he deserved It as they saw his struggles reaching this step but were a little jealous as they knew **Divine Dragons** power was just too powerful and even the other three divine beasts fight him 3 on 1 he would still win It would be aloof at the top and lonely too. They had a pride of never surrendering and when called out to fight would win they did not know the meaning of defeat. Naruto also inherited his will to victory he also had the will of never giving up as he knew If a person rises after his failure he Is on his path to become the most successful person in this whole world.

He Is Naruto Namikaze. He has the will of the **Dragon** and he will protect his sister from this hypocrite In Konoha and from every danger. He knows that Uzumaki clan were betrayed by Konoha. The other villages had combined formed then also 70% of their forces were dead that's the way of dead we should make our enemies eyes bleed even with our death. Naruto also has Namikaze bloodline which Is mainly for speed and with storm gods bloodline i.e. **Lightning and Wind**. Naruto truly has the potential to become the champion of the world as he has intelligence and hard working ability.

Now, Naruto had stolen a ring from Kisame and got a signal and as he saw the same ring on Itachi's finger and he was suddenly transported to a space and saw different people there with Itachi and saw an orange haired person from whose chakra he could sense Some familiarity and same for pain too he could also sense Some familiarity from Naruto but he did not know about him. After that Itachi started speaking that Kisame Is Injured and suddenly stopped as he saw Naruto there and was momentarily stunned after that Naruto started speaking that he was the one who Injured him and they should not think of injuring his friends or family or he will destroy them and at that moment everyone thought that he was arrogant to the extreme especially **Pain** as he thought himself as a **God,** He told Naruto he should never fight with a God in an imposing manner and Naruto replied In an even more imposing manner with **Dragon** aura that you should not touch a reverse scale of a **Dragon** as death Is certain even If you are a god.

Now at age 6 he had made a blood clone for his academy and started living in his hideout with his friends. Blood clone became knew everything but he always scored above average and always lost to Sasuke bit in that fight every move he did at Sasuke were to kill like near throat and Sasuke couldn't sense It even teachers too but If hokage or Kakashi saw It they would have known that each of his move Is to kill like he has put killing into his bones. It was too terrifying If Iruka could sense It he would have become unconscious with just his killing Intent. (now blood clone will be referred to as Naruto)

One-day Naruto saved a young girl from bullies but and she was the heiress of Hyuuga clan Hinata. When she was saved by him she became his fan girl first he Ignored her but after Some time he thought she shouldn't be too meek she should be bold If she really wants to have a chance with him he doesn't care about her but about the fortune of Hyuuga.

He then met her and told her that he likes bold and loyal girls they may not be too strong but at least Jounin level and went away but he didn't know he has started a volcano when she started training and commanding servants and start acting like a real heiress she did not fear even her own father. When Naruto saw this change, he started realizing her feelings are too strong and as years went by she started looking more beautiful many not proposed her but she said same reply that her heart Is only of Naruto's.

Even Naruto started loving her as he truly wanted to escape from loneliness and began to pour his love for Hinata in his heart he seriously began to love her and one day proposed her and of course she accepted and told her that first he was thinking of her due to her property then her body but he controlled them but couldn't control his heart seeing her loyalty he just couldn't Ignore her feelings and began to feel about her in a romantic way.

He began with shaking hands to kisses in 4 years and now Hinata was bold and Sometimes shy. She would be as docile as sheep in front of him and, she had become brave for making his life better too but had to camouflage in front of family and was given light training by Naruto and could be high Genin power and speed and chakra control Is high Genin.

Naruto told her about everything about him which he knew I.e. What the blood clone knew. Naruto told her that he was a clone and the real one would come now for graduation and told her he may be cold but he needs her love and he may have Someone too and she should cope with him and Hinata listened like a tamed kitten only saying yes in small voices she said that if he wants her she would be his and only his and after that Naruto became the smoke and the real Naruto became unconscious with too much information reload and about muscle memory too.

He woke up half an hour later and knew from his memories everything he even had feelings for Hinata and went to her from his hideout and met her there at the tree and kissed her and then Hinata shyly told him did you get his memories and Naruto nodded and he approved them as the blood clone was also a part of him and began playing with Hinata's long hair and began to lose in their own world.

Now came, the graduation of Naruto and he passed It with average score but Mizuki told him that If he steals forbidden scroll he can become directly Chunin and Naruto knew he was lying but he wanted a reason to see those forbidden Jutsus and copy them. So, he stole the forbidden scroll with his stealth in presence of hokage by engaging boorish talking with hokage and making him lose focus and substituting of real with fake and went in forest and copied them and learned multi shadow clone Jutsu with his large chakra and good control he could make 1000 clones and summon 4 **Dragon** s but he wouldn't summon them unless necessary as he Is a proud warrior and ninja and gets his blood pumped with a nice fight.

Naruto's will Is to die honourably in a battle or he Is single vs multiple opponents. Now after arresting Mizuki by using shadow clone to call Iruka and catching him he got in a team of Sasuke and Sakura - fangirl of Sasuke and that's Gonna give him a major headache to deal with her. He went and Kakashi was late 3 hours but he saw Naruto was not there with Sasuke and Sakura and when asked he was shocked by Sakura's reply that Naruto wanted to train So he left them and told them that he would always be late except for his 'A' or 'S' rank mission and reads porn and won't teach much other than teamwork So he better be off to training.

Kakashi told them to come to roof and when he reached roof he saw their Naruto with sweat covering his body and a dull look In his eyes like he knew what would happen now and he said you are 3 hours 40 minutes late and after that they waited for Sasuke and Sakura to come they were shocked as they saw Naruto sitting there before them Sakura was about to ask In her shrieking voice how he came before them but he coldly glanced at her and pulled out a kunai and would kill her If she opened her mouth. Kakashi saw this and Interrupted them and told them that they should give their introduction first was pink bubbles that Is Sakura and she kept glancing at Sasuke and giggled and Sasuke felt like he was being raped In Someone's mind and Sasuke spoke that he was an avenger he only hates not loves and he would kill Itachi after that Naruto said a simple sentence which silenced them all he said "A ninja would never give away his information to anyone" and further stated why should I give away my information. When Kakashi could be his enemy or If there Is another test and they used It against him like If you say Sasuke Is In danger Sakura would jump at the chance to embrace death even If he Is safe and Sound If Sasuke gets a news of Itachi that he Is In a nearby town he would definitely fall Into a trap he had 100 more ways to deal with them because of their information So why should he give an enemy a weapon with which he can be killed after Sometime everyone acknowledged his point but Kakashi said they are your teammates you should tell Something about yourself maybe one day they can save your life Naruto laughed like he heard a very funny joke he told Kakashi wait for 6 months and said that they would not have team 7 with full confidence. Kakashi didn't pay much heed to It he thought It was just a mindless rambling. Kakashi then gave them bell test.

Sakura and Sasuke went into hiding but Naruto stood there with a bored look on his face and Kakashi asked that Is he an idiot If not then why did he not hide. Naruto told Kakashi that he Is not an idiot he said you are a Jounin and we are not even a Genin you think we can truly hide from you So I thought I should fight you one on one. Let's see the power of Sharingan no Kakashi, whose head has highest bounty from third shinobi war Kakashi was not shocked as he deduced that Naruto has studied his full background Kakashi then rushed forward and punched Naruto but Naruto stood there and caught It and threw him but Kakashi substituted and was safe but everyone was shocked by him that how could he have this much power to throw a Jounin and his speed was also superior to Kakashi.

Naruto then said to Kakashi that he should just pass them as council must have given him an order to train Sasuke as he Is an Uchiha and he has a Sharingan and Konoha need more strength in their army So Konoha would benefit If he accepted them So council must have gave him an order to accept this team. Everyone was deeply astonished with his deep and logical thinking after saying that Naruto became a streak of **lightning** and left i.e. He used **lightning Shishuin**. After a while Kakashi said that team passes and thought that he will have to take things seriously and start investigating Naruto but he did not have a clue So he thought to just take the day off should take day off and read his Icha Icha paradise.

Naruto then appeared in an open field outside his hideout and began thinking of his fight with Kisame and thought that he was at a major disadvantage due to Kisame's sword and thought he should also learn how to use this and made mass shadow clone Jutsu and told them to take a wooden katana and use the **Dragon** moves till they are able to produce **Dragon** 's aura. Naruto thought with these many clones they could learn completely in 1 week this was also very fast If Someone who was super genius got It he even with 1000 clones he would need 6 months to completely master them but Naruto had these moves in his Soul So learning was like breathing for him It was natural for him.

After that he summoned his **Dragon** and asked Some collaborating techniques and **Dragon** just coldly snorted and said, " We are **Dragon** s we fight alone and die alone in battlefield we do not fight together" and Naruto understood this point as It was related to their pride and he knew this point earlier but just wanted to confirm and after that he asked If they have a sword and **Dragon** suddenly as If remembered said, "Yes we have a divine sword I actually forgot to give you last time" and then said summon me In 10 minutes after that he went back and was summoned and In his claw there was a sword which looked completely normal sword there was no aura.

Naruto asked why Is there no aura **Dragon** just laughed and said nothing It when Naruto holded he felt the swords weight but he used his half of strength and managed to hold It and after that his body started experiencing spiritual pain and It was like Someone was trying to crush his spirit under their foot but Naruto thought you want to crush me see how I will crush you he used all of his will power and managed to keep and distance between both spiritual power after that he used his spirit to continuously attack sword spirit and sword then shook and there was prestige of **Dragon** then with the spirit after that Naruto thought I can also use **Dragon** s prestige and used his **Dragon** Soul attack but they were both were equally matched after a while there was a phenomenon and yin and yang could be seen In his mental space that crushed swords spirit, And sword In real world suddenly gave of golden light and Naruto saw information appeared In his mind.

Its name was **Dragons Excalibur**. Truly, an overbearing name as **Excalibur** alone means **King of swords** but this **Dragon** word makes It a weapon which Is second to none. If this sword was second then no sword would dare to say that It Is first. Even If gods descended from heaven they would also feel extremely jealous of this sword being In Naruto's hands. When Naruto felt weight disappear he felt If It was as light as a feather but not to his opponents after that he saw **Dragon** symbol at the handle and swung It on **Dragon** 's scale and saw there was left a small mark of It and thought truly It must be the strongest weapon no legendary weapon can create a small mark on a **Dragon** by casual swinging it and thought he will only wield It when he finds a good opponent and put It In his scabbard and swords aura gradually became less until there was none.

The next day he went to ground number 7 and saw Kakashi with Sasuke and Sakura and then Kakashi took them on Some D rank mission and Some team practice exercise and he was bored as he couldn't use this time to train but he couldn't do anything about It and after doing missions for Some time Sasuke got fed up with these missions which were wasting his time So he reluctantly requested Kakashi for a real mission and Kakashi asked hokage about It as he too felt that these missions were too much . After that hokage took Some papers and saw a c rank mission and gave It to team Kakashi and then asked Someone to get the client and when client entered he made fun of Sasuke's hair saying that why was a duck's butt hairstyle person was getting this mission and then Sasuke started ignoring him with his broody look. Kakashi then told them to go home and be near Konoha gate at 8 am with 2 weeks of supply. After that Kakashi reached the gate at 11 am the next day and saw that Sakura and Sasuke have arrived but saw that Naruto Is not there and spread his chakra to sense him and then called out that Naruto should now come down as It's time to go then Naruto jumped down and then saw Kakashi and his teammate's and then said we should continue nonchalantly but Sakura and Sasuke were astonished that they didn't sense him. After that they went with Tazuna and then were attacked by two ninjas but were quickly defeated by Sasuke. He just didn't want to deal with these flies now Naruto and his team went ahead and were met up by Zabuza and Kakashi fought him without Sharingan but still he was winning but Zabuza then started targeting his students and Tazuna and In his students Sasuke was pretty much immobilized due to killer Intent and Sakura was like she would die If Zabuza came near her and Naruto he was like he Is In a park he did not feel even a bit scared from Zabuza and he called out to Kakashi that he should stop playing around and then Kakashi also thought he should stop playing around and used his Sharingan and then Sasuke gave a description about Sharingan to Sakura but Naruto just listened and thought that he doesn't even know much about his own bloodline.

Kakashi has finished his fight with Zabuza after both used a water **Dragon** Jutsu but Kakashi's **Dragon** was larger and was more controlled out of two of them. Then Kakashi was about to kill him there came a senbon needle and hit Zabuza at his neck and put him In a near death like state and took him away after a few words of explanation and then at evening when Zabuza woke up he was met up by Gato who told him that he couldn't even do a simple job of killing the bridge builder then Zabuza told him how the Konoha has Sended Sharingan no Kakashi an s rank ninja how could he match him then he told Gato about a group Akatsuki and told him to hire them and then they could both together do this job then Gato thought about It Sometime and Sended his men to hire a person and explain the situation to him. When Akatsuki got the news the only member available were Pain, Konan, masked man and a plant type person that orange masked man said that Tobi wants to go and have this mission and meet this Naruto. After that Tobi gets out and reaches the bridge next day and with Naruto's teammates were training chakra control and Naruto was doing his elemental exercise with his clones and got a chilly feeling like he was being watched and run deep Into the forest and then turned around and saw a man with Akatsuki cloak and orange mask he asked what are you doing here but Tobi just went to grab him and In reflex he used wind chakra and was about to cut him that his wind suddenly passed through him and he was astonished as he has never heard of this power. He then backflipped and made clones then two clones came from different direction and one clone dispersed to make a smoke then then two clones made lightning and wind Rasengan respectively and but both were passed through him and dispersed and then from ground game scorching heat with **Dragon** 's flame and Naruto even used **Dragon** s Soul now at this time Obito found himself unable to transport to his dimension and was forced to dodge but still his hand was caught In It and It burned but he quickly threw his cloak and suddenly was near Naruto and kicked him Naruto caught It but his hand was passed through and came from other side but Obito kicked him and used **Fire** style Great **Fire** ball Jutsu and Naruto was hit at point blank range then Obito told him to surrender as he only wanted nine tails and he could get out alive as he was an Uzumaki It Is his destiny to lose this nine tails but Naruto laughed and said ," I _will fight my own destiny It would be like walking In a flame. The dangers are countless and the road Is filled with obstacles. Everyone who walks down It will eventually turn to ash, but the true shinobi will be reborn from these ashes. Even If I am only a small and weak moth, I will walk into the flames without hesitation. I will fight my destiny for a one in a million chance that I will experience my own samsara and be reborn into a flaming_ _ **Dragon**_ _stronger than ever. Even now I will fight It._ "Then suddenly wind became out of control and lightning flowed In his every muscle and then temperature started getting higher and Naruto used his ultimate **Dragon** move with which his opponents can't travel dimensionally for 5 min and with his present power he then formed small Rasengan on each fingers but flame and wind was revolving around them with his elemental control and then used It on Obito for which Obito quickly used a **Fire Jutsu: Fire tornado** around himself and when Naruto crashed onto that tornado It was like knife going through butter but when he reached inside he quickly saw Obito was not inside as he had used Shishuin to get out and sneak attacked him right at his blind spot then he gave a punch to his head and then kicked his stomach and again punched him on the head and Naruto lost his consciousness and when he woke up he saw that he was tied up on a tree and saw a letter where It was written I didn't kill you only because of Kyuubi as we( **Akatsuki** ) need It at last. Naruto was angered with his defeat as he knew he was toyed unexpectedly. He was just too weak to protect himself he said out aloud to the heavens ''I didn't find trouble with you. You were the one who came to trouble me then you will pay the consequences for making trouble with me your whole Akatsuki will pay, I will destroy you. No one In this world can protect you" he resolutely yelled to the heaven and as If answering his call storm came nearly in every direction in every region especially In Ame rain started going more heavily and lightning flashed and destroyed many things but simultaneously because of his resolution, emotions his bloodline Demon God's eye awoke. There was a yin yang figure revolving In It and he felt his body had twice speed and everything around him was moving in half the actual speed like a fly was moving in half Its actual speed he was astonished with his eye and started training So that he could instinctively use this eye and trained for about half the night and slept the other half the night. In early morning he when woke up he went to the house and saw that Sasuke and Sakura are practicing tree climbing exercise and Kakashi was doing his push ups and sit ups and crunches for his physical body. Kakashi even had made a clone for doing kunai balancing chakra control exercise he was truly doing his Anbu level training for his strength to return to his Kage level strength as his (Kakashi's) instincts were telling him that Something major would happen Soon and wanted to be ready for an apocalypse.

Naruto then made Some of his clones and did kunai balancing exercise too and made Some clones do nature control exercises and then sat quietly and thought of Some sword moves and one was named " **Heaven breaking** " and other was named " **Shadow less** ". The first move was for pure power plus ranged attack. The second move was for sneak attack. He has made these in his own thinking I.e. In theory, but couldn't do these moves perfectly but he did not give up and did them again and again but only managed to gain a bit, but he did not get discouraged and Instead was excited as he knew no pain no gain. He then came at Tazuna's home and sat down to dinner then Tazuna's daughter came with dinner then he felt the Melancholic atmosphere there and was about to ask what has happened then suddenly Inari started speaking to Sasuke that he doesn't know what troubles are and he must have lived a life far better than them and he had lost his father he has truly lived the worst life they all did not know hardships. At that moment his aura changed and he was annoyed and started speaking So what you lost your dad at least you have your mother and grandfather but let me tell you about this broody guy he lived life was worse than you his whole family was killed when he was just 7 year old by his elder brother but I don't see him crying like a baby I think It Is good that he has an aim to have justice for his family but he should just enjoy life more then pointed to Kakashi and said, "This man lost his father at age 6 and lost his best friend at age 12 and his other best friend was accidentally killed by him and after 9 years his teacher who was like his father figure died too, then 7-year girl (his sister) who was about to be raped and a whole village of malnutrition and too be like slaves every girl or women was raped tell me Is your life so bad if this is not enough, A young boy(himself) who was 4 hours old has an assassination attempt and till 2 years It continued and after that Some drunken men or even normal person would just cut him as he was a Demon after that 5 years he would have to get food from dustbin and eat It to fill his stomach but assassination attacks still did not stop just were lessened he would have to be hidden in a village for his life. He had been careful as he knew he could be betrayed by anyone from his village. Now tell me Is our life So good". Then Naruto went outside to cool off and started meditating on a stone as the **Dragon** had told him. He then emptied his head and started getting calm he didn't have good control on his emotions earlier as he lost his fight against Obito and was a bit frustrated as he didn't like the feeling of losing and that kid was too annoying that kid needed Some wake-up slap that he didn't have the worst life. Naruto then started training his spirit as the move used yesterday took much of his spiritual power and he wanted to master **Dragon** moves but after Some time he started training his bloodline too as he knew his bloodline was extraordinary and he haven't even scratched Its surface and first started meditating and Increase his spirit power and now his friends were with his sister were keeping her company. Both of them had thought of her as there sister from the bottom of their heart and when she slept they went outside and began talking told asked each other about the phenomenon of this Great storm both of them had **Divine clan's inherited knowledge** which would give them knowledge of events happening and both came to one conclusion that **Demon God's inheritance** has been awakened as In the legends only **Demon God's bloodline** awakening would cause this phenomenon and It would choose the person to whom It bestowed It's power It could be transferred to anybody to whom **Demon god** think Is worthy and that can be an ordinary human being with extraordinary thinking or cruelness or an extremely powerful person they both knew what Sort of existence was **Demon god** he was a figure who could give a fight to the Divine beasts a challenge In their bloodline only **Dragon** clan was absolutely above them and their bloodline was stronger than Demon god's power. At the same time when Naruto was meditating he went and saw a cage holding the Infamous nine tailed fox at that time Kyuubi was sleeping but at the time of his spiritual fluctuations awoke him and he was raged as he was In a cage and was again deprived of his freedom he started using his full power to tear apart the seal that he had the power to crush this seal he had full confidence In himself and seal started to crack but suddenly It was met with **Dragon** 's and Demon God's aura and was injured with its chakra and was astonished as he knew his chakra was corrosive by nature but he hasn't felt a chakra nature which could be corrosive to his own and then he saw Naruto standing calmly Kyuubi gave out a painful yell and asked how do you have both **Demon God's** and **Dragon's aura** on you, "Who are you". He then saw his face clearly and saw that this person looked a like who sealed him and guessed that he was his Son but didn't say anything.

Naruto then spoke, "Yes I am his Son, the one who sealed you. And no I don't know how to read your mind but Kyuubi was astonished as he saw a boy physically only of 12 year old but mentally far surpassed his age and then Naruto said , "What Is your name" Kyuubi was astonished about why this human has asked his name and asked Naruto, "why did he want to know as his race knew him from his names i.e. Demon fox, Kyuubi .Why should I give you my name you are not worthy" and then Naruto smiled mysteriously and said, "I am Someone who Is most worthy and told him as I also have passed through this problem where everyone called me Demon fox because of you" but Kyuubi was not convinced as he knew he could lie but then Naruto said, "I will let you see my life through my 1st 6 years and you tell me If I am worthy" then he put out his mental barriers on his 1st 6 years of his memories and restrained his **Dragon's aura** and **Demon God's aura** and said you can watch It but Kyuubi was not convinced and said, "You must have a trick as you could use this moment to sneak attack and wipe me out spiritually but, I will go. If you have a thought about killing me spiritually then I will explode my full power and die but will be reborn a few years later and no **Dragon's aura** or **Demon God's aura** can restrain me at your current level It will just give me a lot of pain".

 **So friends this is my updated version in which i tried to remove all my previous mistakes if you still don't like it,Please point out me my mistakes and I will definitely improve them.**


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of Naruto Namikaze

Naruto then told him just go and then Kyuubi went there spiritually and saw his first 6 years his life was threatened at least 420 times by assassins and then one time he was burned alive and then one time he was beaten to death and then one time he was starved for a whole week and even after that he had to eat from a dustbin and then he saw his two friends but he could not be with them for 2 years as he was thrown out of orphanage at 4 years old he even saw old people saying Demon fox and avoided him and then In night came to bury him alive after watching his full life even he had tear In his eyes and then Naruto asked am I worthy enough to know your name now. Kyuubi then said that even Demons are not this cruel to any creature and then further said that his name was Kurama and he was fully worthy. Naruto then said that he doesn't want his power as he wanted to earn It through his own sweat and said that he would like to know more about his mother and at this time Kyuubi didn't know how to describe them then had an Idea said that open the seal Naruto was confused but he followed his wishes as he knew even If It had bad intentions he could save his life with **Demon God's** and **Dragon** 's power then suddenly Kyuubi unleashed Its power and broke the seal Naruto was then ready to fight as he thought he has made a wrong choice to trust this Kyuubi and was about to say that he would pay but Kyuubi this time smiled and said that he wanted to see his parents and know more about them why not meet them and suddenly withdrew his power and then suddenly came Minato and Kushina both were chakra imprints and then Naruto he was a bit confused as he just didn't know what was happening how did his father and mother came to his mindscape and then saw that he then saw his father about to seal Kurama and he yelled, "Stop, don't seal him" when both of them saw Naruto and heard his yell they stopped and said asked why then Naruto said don't seal him he wanted me to meet you two as I asked to let me know about you and he said why not meet them and even If you are not there he couldn't do anything even If he wished to do It and both of them saw his body covered In bluish aura and outside was **White** aura and then Kurama said that he was telling the truth and said to Kushina you birthed a monster In terms of talent and potential bit Kushina and Minato didn't seem to hear him as both were shocked to see there one and only Son and Minato holded Kushina and quickly came near Naruto, Kushina just hugged Naruto and said " _My Son_ " and those words were the one which broke his dam of tears and he too cried and fell Into her arms and then he saw his father saying you have grown up and I am truly happy to see you my Son Naruto was too happy today and just looked at Kurama and said, "I will always remember this favour In return I will free you I promise you" but his mother and father were shocked as they knew that to unseal a tailed beast you will die and even Kurama was shocked but Kushina said to him why did you make such a promise to unseal him you will die but Naruto just said no you both used **Fuinjutsu** seal him and I will use Fuinjutsu to unseal him as every practical problem have a solution as if it doesn't have then Nature will not allow that problem to exist both his parents were astonished about this reasoning but Minato smiled and said, "That he was proud of his Son and could think of this way" and Kushina just said to him that whatever he does his mother would always love him and then Minato asked how was his life and at this moment Kurama who was silent started laughing loudly both were startled as they didn't know why Kurama was laughing. Then Kurama said you just don't know he even said, "When you watch his life you will know" and both looked at Naruto and Naruto didn't say much and just showed them his full life. After watching both of them were filled with rage as they didn't knew that Konoha didn't honour his last words and Sarutobi didn't do shit to protect his Son but were astonished to see him getting **Dragon** 's contract and saw him adopting a girl as his sister and were happy for him then Minato was a bit emotional when he saw the nonchalant attitude of Kakashi towards life but was happy when he saw his training but when he saw his fight with Obito (Naruto didn't show his love life with Hinata) he was angry, angry that he couldn't kill that bloody bastard as that person had dared to kill even his Son then he told Naruto that he was the person who extracted Kyuubi from your mother used Kyuubi to attack Konoha but he was defeated by him but to stop Kyuubi he had to seal him In Naruto and then looked downwards and said It was my own choice to seal him In you and you can have your own choice and then Kushina hugged him and said Some sweet words and then told him that If he wanted to unseal Kurama he must have thorough knowledge about sealing and that can be known through Uzumaki clan's library but Naruto said that Uzumaki village was destroyed then Kushina said that after Uzumaki village was destroyed she and Minato had went to the village opened the seal for secret library and sealed all books of It and put It In Namikaze mansion and was linked to his Uzumaki bloodline So he just had to drop his blood and he could read those books and developed knowledge about seals Naruto said thanks and then Minato said should I seal Kyuubi or not but Naruto said let him be out he can't do anything and I trust him and then Minato and Kushina said that be both don't have much time left they both said goodbye and then Naruto woke and saw that It has been morning and felt reborn today after talking to his parents he had a new aura around him and then went to Tazuna's house and saw that breakfast was made and he sat up ate It and said to **Tsunami** that he apologized for yesterday's words but she stopped him with his words and said that she was unworthy to hear such words from his mouth and he could see her sincerity through her and stopped and then went training and saw Kakashi standing there and said, "You are 25 min late for today's training" and saw his teammates' training water walking but were falling In water every time. Kakashi told him to do It and he did It with ease then Kakashi said to him take 50 leaves and keep them on your body and take 1 kunai and keep It on your head and walk on water for 3 hours Kakashi showed him and said he will do It with him and then he did It but he couldn't do It as some of the leaves would fall after some time and then Sometimes kunai would fall and after the whole day of practicing he got some experience and was able to do It for half an hour and then at night when he was about to go Tazuna's house he was approached by Sasuke, "Can you teach me water walking, please" he was astonished as he just couldn't believe Sasuke came to ask him about his help but then he thought that everyone's thinking must have changed due to his words to Inari, His words must have struck their hearts Naruto then thought why shouldn't he then befriend him as he knew Sasuke was a type of a person who would definitely do what he has thought and could help him much and truly no reason Is needed to help others and taught Sasuke shadow clone Jutsu and told him make only two and both do water walking exercise and said, "Don't just send chakra uniformly send Some fluctuations of It and keep adjusting it. This Idea works well for me and It can help you In the future where current of water Is different and In Some tall trees flow of chakra Is different at different points and he could adjust but It Is also very hard and shouldn't give up as results are worth It"

Sasuke thought about it and thought that Idea was workable and then during training thought of today's talk with Kakashi that Kakashi told him that If he want to kill Itachi then he should have the attitude of Naruto's never giving up he then told Sasuke to see his work, Sasuke saw Naruto practising and saw that he failed multiple times but actually went again and again and did again and did Sometimes good and Sometimes bad he actually had not given up and from his eyes he could see the determination that he wouldn't give up until he had done this exercise and then Kakashi said, "That's the attitude with which he can master anything with which you can defeat anyone especially Itachi". Naruto and Sasuke then went to Tazuna's home to eat dinner and then slept and next morning was also Naruto doing that chakra control exercise and he Increased his limits by 15 minutes. Naruto then met up with Sasuke and both started their training and Naruto said that he wanted to give him an advice Sasuke said "Ok let me hear It" then Naruto said, "Your aim Is too shallow you shouldn't have It as your aim and quickly said that he should aim bigger. Itachi must not be your aim but you should aim to surpass Madara and If you want to kill Itachi then you need to know everything about him, what are his strengths and, what are his weaknesses" then he asked, "What according to you Is his strength and weaknesses" and then Sasuke thought about It and said, "He Is good at everything and he doesn't know about his weakness" then Naruto said that you want to kill him and you don't know about his weakness or strength then Naruto sighed and said "Listen, I know about some of his his strengths it Is that he Is master at Genjutsu and he is superb at Taijutsu and only below Kakashi's level and have mastered Sharingan and Is very smart and uses the surrounding In a superb way" and he then stopped and saw Sasuke astonished he then said, "These are his strength that I know and then his weaknesses he doesn't have good chakra capacity It Is only Low Kage level and then Ninjutsu Is good but not too good and even Taijutsu you can surpass him In Taijutsu and then you also have Sharingan you can break most of his illusion .So, his most powerful weapon Is useless against you and most Important of all be calm against him in any situation and you would have 70% chance of beating Itachi" Sasuke was shocked when he thought about It for Some time and then said, "Itachi's Sharingan was different It was Mangekyou and was only obtained through killing his best friend" and Naruto asked, "Who told you that" and then Sasuke said, "Itachi told him" and then Naruto laughed out aloud and after Sometime he said, "Sorry, It was just funny that you actually believe your enemy's words. If they are actually truth then It must've awakened because of the regret as that's the only emotion I would feel after killing my best friend you should worry about It when your Sharingan has 3 tomoe after that It will naturally be formed to you when you are emotionally stressed or you have a regret in your heart." Sasuke thought about It for Some time and thought that his reasoning Is good and could be tried and then both went silent. Naruto then woke up In morning and went outside then he saw Kakashi sitting there Kakashi called him and said to sit beside him as he wanted to talk to him and then Kakashi said, "He was Sorry for not being there for him at his time of need and was ready to apologize and kneel down" but Naruto just said, "When I will leave this village don't try to stop me and don't worry I won't ever harm Konoha people If they don't irritate him" and then went silent and after Sometime he said, "I met my parents" and Kakashi was thoroughly shocked as he knew that his parents had died a long time ago but Naruto said, "They had left their chakra imprints In my body sealed So that they can fight Kyuubi If It's ever out of control and when they Solved that Issue they told me everything" He then came to point and said, "Do you wanna know why Kyuubi attacked Konoha as It was first sealed In my mother. The story about how he got out" then Naruto told the whole story about masked man and Minato and then he said, "Same person came day before yesterday to kill me and could do It but didn't do It because of Kyuubi as they needed It last sealed" and then said to Kakashi, "You could fight him but you need some more power and more smartness to deal with that fellow" and then after the talk, It was the same routine but today Naruto had kept the exercise for complete 3 hours and then Kakashi gave Some Jutsu to each of them Naruto didn't learn them as they were too low level.

Sasuke and Sakura learned them Sasuke got **Fire** Jutsu and Sakura got earth Jutsu for defence and were told to master them today only and next day they got different Jutsu and learned 2-3 Jutsu and mastered them In one day with two shadow clones and then the day came of recovery of Zabuza and he came to bridge with his mist Jutsu but this time Kakashi and his team were ready and that teammate of Zabuza was led to fight with Sasuke and then Kakashi and Zabuza started to fight and then went on water and Zabuza unleashed his full powered Mist Jutsu and thought to assassin Kakashi but Kakashi was not inexperienced he used wind In his kunai and used slight lightning In his body and used It to decrease his reaction time and then he blocked many of his moves but was on defence then he thought to attack and quickly and quietly expelled his chakra and added Some lightning and made a domain and when Zabuza was about to attack he was unexpectedly attacked by Kakashi and would have just lost his life but was saved due to his honed instincts and at the same time Sasuke was fighting against Haku, Haku used senbons to attack Sasuke but Sasuke deflected them with ease, then both started fighting In a Taijutsu match and Sasuke was slightly winning as his natural speed was faster and then caught Haku and then then Haku did one handed signs and did water needle Jutsu Sasuke quickly released her and jumped and dodged and then Haku quickly used her Ice bloodline and formed her ultimate technique ' **Demonic Ice mirrors** ' and then Sasuke was surrounded and was being shot multiple senbon needle but he dodged these but the speed of Haku was increasing and Some needles struck his leg and but he quickly used kunai to break many needles but Some still struck him and then he was Somewhat paralyzed and when he felt like he could die it was at this moment that he was at the junction of life and death he could see everything In slow motion the movement of needles and dodged them what he did not know was that his bloodline was awakened his eyes were blood red with single tomoe In one eye and tow tomoe in second eye then quickly jumped and used " **Fire style :Great palm** " this technique was like a huge palm made of **Fire** , it evaporated the mirrors and Haku was Injured but she used all her chakra and quickly came near him and put kunai at his throat and was about to kill him as Sasuke was tired with that last move and then suddenly she was hit by a kunai by Naruto and was exploded and then Naruto's shadow clone holded Sasuke and put him on safe side of the bridge (far from the place where Kakashi was having his fight)

Kakashi is fighting with Zabuza and is on the winning side and he then made two shadow clones and then all of them used **Earth Style: Quick Sand Jutsu** and both of them went into the pit made by it, now everything is dark suddenly Kakashi used Lightning blade at that moment there came a light and Kakashi was seen like a cold murderer and he then vanished and appeared behind Zabuza and then strike it nut Zabuza blocked it with his blade but then suddenly, In Kakashi's other hand he put some lightning chakra in his kunai and slashed him and killed him, Then he came out of the pit created and covered it with **Earth Jutsu** and then used his **Wind Jutsu** to clear away the mist and the mist started to dissipate and everything was soon clear and he saw Sasuke lying near the end of the bridge but had a satisfied smile as he had won his battle then Kakashi went to his team and said ,"Good job our mission will be done within 6 days" then paused and said again ,"This place Is good to train So In the next days we all aught to have master our exercise" and everybody was pretty motivated to master them even Naruto and then suddenly on the opposite side Gato and his men came and he gave them the order to kill everyone and plunder everyone and at this moment Kakashi was fully exhausted So he couldn't fight anymore and Sakura couldn't fight these many people even If they were like civilians and she wouldn't be able to kill them So, Naruto came forward and then he said ,"Let's see the results of my training" and called out " **Dragon's Excalibur** " and sword came to him from his seal and he moved like lightning and spoke " **Heaven breaking stance** " and at that moment that move killed every frontline person of Gato and many more were Injured but he didn't stop after that he came and sliced many more it was like an ancient god killing them giving them judgement and everybody had a feeling that an extremely cruel god of death had come to kill them as Naruto killed every person of Gato then, He came near Gato who was pleading to leave him and he could have many gifts In exchange but at that moment Naruto just knew that he had to take justice for the villagers In the village and most Importantly after his talks with his parents he came to know that Nami village was under Uzumaki clan and he had a feeling that It's his responsibility to help them as the descendent of royal bloodline of Uzumaki clan and he wanted to help Nami too and So then he just sliced Gato and then everybody after an hour was basically able move efficiently with enough rest and then they were greeted with many number of people who came and were happy to see that Gato was dead and repeatedly thanked them but Naruto said that's nothing and then told Kakashi that when he reach Konoha he want to go to his father's house and Kakashi happily agreed and then Naruto told him to keep the details of this mission a secret from hokage he doesn't trust him Kakashi was smart he could see that there was Some friction between hokage and Naruto and promised not to tell him and then the next six days Naruto kept developing his " **Heaven breaking stance** " and " **Shadowless** " and was able to do the exercise Kakashi gave and even Improved It with keeping kunai's on his hand's finger and walk on water and his Improvement was Heaven-defying as even Hashirama couldn't master this exercise In six days and even Kakashi got a shock but the reason was Naruto's **Demon God's bloodline** It was a bloodline which was against the rule of nature as according to Naruto **Fire** and Ice can ever be mastered by the same person but Naruto could do It and he will have affinity towards both of them If he started trying. Naruto's bloodline gave him the power to master any element and good chakra control and his strength also Improved. Sasuke mastered water walking exercise and started training on his **Fire style Jutsus** and was proficient In many of them like his **Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu** and **Fire style: Fire palm** and was trained by Kakashi on how to use his Sharingan proficiently and Sakura used the water walking exercise to enhance her chakra and then was taught Some **medical techniques** by Kakashi which were copied by him So she became perfect In them, watching his team getting stronger Kakashi was proud of them as there bond as a team was also getting stronger.

Now, the day came when they had to go back Naruto was thanked repeatedly by them for killing Gato and then they took 3 hours to get to Konoha and then went and told them report on how two ninjas ambushed them and Sasuke took care of them and that they met Zabuza and with their teamwork they could defeat him and did Some chakra control exercise and he (Kakashi) killed Zabuza and his accomplice and then scared away Gato's goons with their shadow clone after killing Gato. After that Naruto and his team went back to their work and started training Naruto made **thousands of shadow clone** and told half of them to master his **Heavenly Fire(Azure Fire)** and half of them started mastering **Divine Lightning** and **Divine Wind** and he had bought a gravity seal for himself and then applied on himself and set It at 3 times the normal gravity and then he felt gravity act and actually could move very little but didn't give up as If he could be normal then after this seal comes off he will be 3 times faster and stronger So he started applying chakra to his every part of body and activated his **Demon God's eye** and then started training and did It till late afternoon and was beyond exhausted as his clones were diffused too and then he slept and after 4 hours he stood up he used his eye and then went to his hideout and met his friends and sister and happily chatted with them and then told them about the trip to Nami and how It went then after his sister slept he came outside with his friends and told them ,"Our objective Is to kill every member of Akatsuki as first they attacked you both then they came after me and If this would keep on going they would go after our sister and use her to threaten us. So, we will have to start training seriously to protect her. So, my training would be In Konoha but you both should be proficient in your clan's moves and become stronger." He then gave them gravity seals and told them to start Increase the gravity stepwise and then both kept It at level 1 and they both felt the change in gravity and then Naruto said that they must master It first then increase it. His friends nodded and then Naruto just slept in his room and the next day he was at team 7 ground and his friends at forest of death and started training and left shadow clones with their sister they trained diligently and by the end of the day they started doing level 2 and then in 10 days they mastered it too and in these days Naruto mastered level 3 and started doing level 4. He mastered level 4 in a few days.

Now, came the Chunin exams at hidden leaf village i.e. Konoha and many villages' persons had come there for this year Chunin exam and one of them was Gaara the one tailed jinchuuriki he was walking through a training ground and then saw Sasuke training and then Shukaku started screaming for his blood as he had sensed that he was of Uchiha clan by his sense of chakra and then Gaara went to Sasuke and said ,"Mother, wants your blood" Sasuke was a bit confused by this statement he was about to say something that suddenly a kunai passed near his neck. He then saw Gaara standing there astonished watching a small cut on his hand then Gaara said loudly, "Who is there, show yourself". Naruto came out of tree but his speed was too fast for their eyes to see. Gaara imposingly said to Naruto "I will take your blood". Naruto was irritated by this, He then activated his **Demon god's eye** and then said, "A puppet should not dream of taking my blood". Everybody present there was confused that why he was saying this but Naruto and Gaara's team knew why he said that and then suddenly **One tailed beast** said to Gaara " _Don't make him your enemy, He is dangerous"_ then Gaara thought, " _who is he that even mother is afraid of him_ ". Now, Naruto was training with his friends they had teamed up against him but he still was at a higher level than them but they were slowly improving and were forcing him to use his full power and now their gravity level was level 3 and Naruto was upgraded to gravity level 5 but he actually felt that he had a mountain above him and was about to give up and ask chakra from Kurama when he thought of his fight against Obito and then thought what would happen if he couldn't protect his sister at that time he thought he grit his teeth and started running and completed a lap of the ground then continued the second and very difficulty completed it but he continued to run and then suddenly his body also started giving him strength and he completed third lap and then he continued to run and completed fourth, fifth, sixth lap and then suddenly he felt a tingling sensation in his body and then and felt the increase in power and then suddenly around his body **Dragon** 's aura was formed and then it roared and it was like it had shaken the world and at the same time Naruto's body changed his body now at **level 1 of Dragon transformation** and he felt his body and organs were as strong as steel his attacking power had also improved and level 5 gravity seal did not have restrict him too much but he still trained in it to completely master it and at night time he went to his sister and told her some stories and kissed her forehead and then slept peacefully with his friends and the next morning he went to training ground 7 and saw Kakashi holding a form and he said, "This is Chunin exam form you need to fill it to participate in it and become a Chunin" all of them took it and went their way Sasuke went to his Uchiha mansion sakura went to her house and Naruto went to Hyuuga's mansion where he met Hinata and both of them then went to their secret place which was inside the hokage's faces and then Naruto asked, "How are you these days" and she replied, "I am fine" He then did some sweet talking with her and then trained her a in her clan's Taijutsu style. She was becoming more and more proficient in it and could give her cousin Neji a challenge and then he made her close her eyes and then gave her a gift which was a beautiful dress and some flowers with it then said to train diligently and gave her a kiss and left her. Hinata was blushing madly and same was the case with Naruto after some time Hinata reached home and started training and her clan members were shocked especially her father when they saw her training but Hinata was only thinking of Naruto's She thought that she had to become strong enough to be the head of Hyuuga clan to marry Naruto so she was training harder than ever. Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking about Hyuuga clan's Taijutsu style and thought that if his chakra points were all blocked what would he do then suddenly he do a summoning and the small **Dragon** came out he then asked, "What's the matter". Naruto said does **Dragons** have their Taijutsu style and the **Small Dragon** said, "Of course we have" then he moved his tail and touched Naruto's forehead and Naruto was now in a dreamlike state experiencing **Dragon's Taijutsu** style and then small **Dragon** went and Naruto spent the evening thinking about those moves and then started training in them and made some clones and gave them to practice **Rasengan** to its optimum i.e. they had to make **Small Rasengan** keeping the power constant so that it can be used against a single enemy as its penetration power would increase and told some clones to practice chakra domain like Kakashi's but with wind and then he trained in **Dragon's** forms and found that there was not much progress then he made **Shadow Clones** and said, "Come at me" then he started using **Dragon** moves and fought them and within minutes crushed them and then he made some more and continued this mode of training till Dawn. He then went to his friends and said to attack him and he restricted his power at Chunin level i.e. at his friends' level. Now, all of them began to fight and then after some time Naruto began to feel the gradual difference in the usage of his moves and it was becoming smoother and smoother in the usage of **Dragon's Taijutsu style** and he felt the power was increasing with each of his improvement. He also felt that his friends were progressing at an incredible rate as well and felt that they could soon challenge anyone in Chunin level and could content Jounin level persons. Then he was free at almost evening time and he then slept and slept till the next morning. When he woke up he saw that today was the day for Chunin exam he quickly got ready and went to academy where he met Sakura and Sasuke and then went inside and saw a green dressed guy with weird eyebrows which were moving.

That green dressed weirdo came and asked Sakura, "I love you, would you have me as your boyfriend" Sakura was a bit startled and said that she only likes Sasuke and then Rock lee looked towards Sasuke and asked, "Are you Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke looked towards him and nodded and then suddenly rock lee said, "I want to have a match with for Sakura's heart" Sasuke didn't even get the chance to say anything that he saw aa fist coming towards him and blocked it and he felt rock lee's strength and then was cautious about him and then jumped back and used a **Fire** Jutsu to cover his arms and legs and then activated his Sharingan and started attacking rock lee and suddenly lee ejected his weights and even Naruto could fell that they were very heavy for a normal ninja and then lee started using his speed to dodge Sasuke and attacked him at different angles and then Sasuke felt their difference in physical prowess and then jumped high in the air and used **Fire Style: Great Palm** and simultaneously Lee used 1st Gate but suddenly his attack was blocked by someone and he looked a big version of his opponent and then started scolding him for use of his forbidden move and then said, "Go, and do 500 rounds of Konoha and do 1000 push-ups on your thumb and then return" Lee started getting enthusiastic and promised to do this after Chunin exams and them both hugged and a Genjutsu came and Sasuke and his team tried to break it but couldn't do anything about it. Then everybody went inside the room and then they sat on the benches where their name was written and Naruto tore the Uzumaki written in his name and then now Kiba and his team including Hinata came in. They all began talking about the possibility of this exam being a written exam and were discussing about how to use team work for this task. After a minute, instructors came and distributed the sheets and stood at their respective positions and then and then one instructor with a big scar came and then said in a loud voice, "Start answering there questions you all only have 35 minutes for these 9 questions and 5 minutes for the last question" and then everyone started writing and cheating like Hinata used her byakugan for cheating and Neji did the same and Sasuke used **Sharingan** to copy Sakura's movements and copied her answers and Naruto at this time was sleeping for anyone watching him but in actually he was using his eye technique and he allowed his spirit to leave his body and then saw answers written by Sakura and began to memorize them and then went inside his body and wrote them in his paper. This power he discovered it not too long ago it was when Guy stopped Sasuke's attack he had used his eyes to see his movements clearly but his spirit ended up coming out and he quickly came inside his body and maintained his composure and he used this same power for cheating and after 35 minutes instructor told, "Stop, No more writing" and everyone stopped their pencil and then he said, "Now is the time for the last question" now at this time there was pin drop silence as everyone was nervous for this question and then he said , "If anyone answers it wrong that person will never be able to take Chunin exam again in his life Now everyone was shocked by this sentence even Naruto but then he quickly thought of the flaw there were many persons from different villages and their Kage's would never agree to suck a rule so he quickly became calm as he knew the purpose of this test they were just checking the resolve of the students and saw some students getting up and going out after 5 minutes Instructor asked again, "Are you all ready for the last question?" without waiting for their response he wrote on the board, "You all passed except the ones whose teammates have left" and suddenly a lady appeared with a huge banner written " **Sexy Anko** **Mitarashi** " and then she counted and exclaimed, "still 21 teams are left" and then said, "by the time of end of second task only half would be left of you all" and everyone was startled after her statement and then she told them to reach The forest of Death and used **Shishuin** to reach there now Naruto was startled as he didn't knew that second phase of Chunin exam was in The forest of Death as his hideout was also in that forest and his friends and his sister could be in danger he quickly left with his team and was outside thee forest of death and then Anko gave them further instruction, "In this task your team has one scroll each either Heaven or Earth and they have to get the scroll which is not with them from other teams, Everything is allowed in this even death and time limit is 4 days within four days you all have to be in the tower". Naruto carefully listened to her instructions and then thought of a plan to meet his friends and help them out with his sister, and Everybody now started collecting their respective scrolls Naruto's team got **Earth** scroll and Team 7 went inside and then they began walking for some time and Sakura suggested that they should have some kind of **password** for identification of them between themselves and Naruto and Sasuke agreed and then Naruto and Sasuke listened to her password and then again travelled straight-wards and then they met Ame ninja Sasuke and Naruto quickly defeated them as they were too slow for them and took their scroll which was a **Heaven** scroll which was coincidently the scroll needed by them and then Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura that he has to go to do bathroom and went and then Orochimaru who was waiting for an opportunity came out as Naruto and then Sasuke asked for the password and Naruto quickly told the password, Sasuke then used **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu** Sakura was scared as she didn't knew why Sasuke was attacking Naruto as he was his teammate and then saw Naruto's skin getting dissolved and he changed to a woman. Sasuke then asked, "Who are you, why are you following us" and Orochimaru laughed and said, "That was only for you Sasuke" and then thought ' _let's test him and see what he is capable of with an Uchiha bloodline'_ and then he used his full killer intent on both of them Sasuke was immobilized and Sakura lost consciousness by his killer intent and Sasuke was shocked that someone had this much killer intent it was greater than Zabuza and he felt like he must kill himself to relieve himself and then Orochimaru said, "So Itachi's brother is only this, Itachi would surely be disappointed" and these words caused great spark of hatred in his heart and he used his Sharingan and used his full power to cut himself with a kunai and was finally free of it and then quickly put chakra inn his kunai and threw at him and then rushed at him with his full speed noticing his every action and reaction and used his Sharingan to its fullest to fight him on even ground and he made two shadow clones and then they all started walking on trees an every clone threw kunai at him from different directions but Orochimaru easily blocked them when Sasuke saw that his plan was not working he started thinking of a new plan and dispelled his clones and then climbed on highest tree and then said, "Let's see you survive through it" and made a shadow clone Jutsu which went of the other side of Orochimaru and then then did some hand signs then both started running in a circle around Orochimaru and then Sasuke said in his mind ' **Fire style: Fire Storm Jutsu'** and then there was **Fire** spinning around Orochimaru and everything was covered with **Fire** in the area between Sasuke and his **Shadow** **clone** and then he dispelled his Shadow clone and lay down on a side to catch his breath and thought _'That should finish him'_ but he was proven wrong when he heard an evil laugh him and saw Orochimaru coming out of **Fire** with a happy smile like he had got a lottery prize meanwhile Orochimaru was thinking ' _That attack was enough to finish most Jounin level ninja's and even with my chakra armour I got some injuries, he is much better than my expectations'_ Then said to Sasuke, "Now I guess I have to stop playing around" and exploded his chakra towards Sasuke and Sasuke who had just stood up lay down again and couldn't stand up then Orochimaru again exploded his chakra towards Sasuke and Sasuke knew he was over. Suddenly a kunai covered with wind and lightning chakra passed through Orochimaru and his attack exploded near him and got some injuries. He watched everywhere to search for the one who had done it and then he saw 3 persons. _***flashback***_

 _When Naruto left his team_

 _Naruto ran through the forest towards his hideout and inform his friends to shift from there and then he suddenly saw a huge snake and fought it found that it could use chakra and realized that it was a summoning beast he then quickly made some_ _ **Shadow clones**_ _and used them to jump high in air and then started gathering lightning around him used_ _ **Lightning style: Thousand thunder bolts**_ _and then lightning bolts started falling on the snake but it dispelled half was through his Jutsu and Naruto quickly caught his breadth and knew that Orochimaru has come for Sasuke and quickly used lightning chakra in his legs and then speed up._

 _He saw them outside the hideout playing Naruto then took a relieved sigh and then quickly told them to leave this place as many people have come in this forest due to it being the second phase of Chunin exam and his friends then nodded quickly and took his sister and started running that he and his friends saw a large_ _ **Fire**_ _tornado and Naruto knew that it was Sasuke and Orochimaru and then told his friends to come with him to fight Orochimaru both were ecstatic_ _as they haven't fought with anyone like a team in a long time and quickly followed him with Naruto making his shadow clone take his sister outside the forest, His friends also made their clone follow them and quickly reached the place where Orochimaru was fighting Sasuke and Naruto quickly used put wind and thunder chakra in his kunai and threw it at Orochimaru and it passed straight through him and quickly stood atop the most high tree with his friends just next to him._

 _***flashback end***_

Orochimaru then saw three shadows with their aura one's aura was **Azure Blue** and the other ones were **White and Black** and **Azure blue** was the colour which was shining brightest in the night time Orochimaru asked, "Who are you all". Naruto didn't say anything and just looked towards his friends and they understood and then all of them used their power of Divine blood at level 1 and when Orochimaru used his killer intent to restrict them Naruto and his friends used their Divine prestige to cancel him and Orochimaru was shocked to see that his killer intent was neutralized so easily by them and then he saw that they have disappeared from that spot and were near him and were using their **Divine Beasts Combo** which was an ultimate Taijutsu combo between the three made by them during their time after fighting **Kisame.** Orochimaru was pretty much injured by them but he quickly used a Jutsu and then another completely healed Orochimaru came out of his mouth.

He then did a hand sign and his sword Kusanagi came out of his mouth and Naruto and his friends took out their Divine weapons Naruto took out his **Dragon's Excalibur** and his friends took out their weapons one took out his **White Tiger's Claw** and the other one took out his **Black tortoise Armour** and **White Tiger's descendent** used **White** lightning in his claw and Naruto used **Heavenly** **Fire** in his sword and **Black tortoise descendent** used his earth chakra with his armour and all of them attacked Orochimaru with their full power that some of the trees got uprooted with their show of strength and Orochimaru dodged their every attack and then he made two **Shadow Clones** and both clones attacked his friends and Naruto fought Orochimaru and when Kusanagi stuck Excalibur there was a shock wave in which Kusanagi was on the weaker side and Orochimaru saw that Naruto's sword was nobler than his own sword so when they intercepted again Orochimaru used his full strength and took it from Naruto's hand and when he holded it his spirit was drained and he felt someone has done a thousand kunai attack on him from every direction and then quickly released it and Naruto caught it again as he was prepared to take it back because he released it intentionally. He taunted Orochimaru, "Had your fun" and these words enraged Orochimaru to no end as he had made a fool out of himself and quickly used his connection with Kusanagi and again charged his Spirit up. So, Orochimaru used his experience in Kenjutsu and started gaining upper hand from Naruto and suddenly when Orochimaru had found an opening he used his **Wind style: Wind slice** and strike Naruto, but Naruto used his sword and used **Soleheart stance** which created a vortex in the air and absorbed his attack and then Naruto quickly used **Shadowless stance** which made his speed highest and his movements were completely unpredictable(He was attacking diagonally but the opponent got cut horizontally) for Orochimaru. Orochimaru blocked it and used his full power and his chakra suddenly exploded outwards and Naruto was caught right in it and was thrown backwards and was about to use his most power full stance that all of them( Naruto and his friends and Orochimaru) felt huge chakra flaring up them which was precisely **The Third hokage** and both of them knew he would come because he felt Orochimaru's chakra here because of his full explosion towards Naruto now Orochimaru knew he couldn't stay here any longer and quickly turned to Sasuke and was about to approach him that he saw Naruto's friend with the claw there guarding him and he quickly used Kusanagi and attacked him but Naruto's friend used his claw and intercepted it and the hit it again and cracked it. He was startled that his Kusanagi could be cracked but didn't let it overcome his and quickly used his hands to throw Naruto's friend and was about to give Sasuke his cursed seal that Naruto came rushing with his flaming Excalibur and used **Sword style: Flaming Slash** Orochimaru used **Summoning: Rashomon** and saw that his **Rashomon** was cut like paper was cut from scissor and Naruto was about to hit him that he used **Substitution** **Jutsu** with his **Shadow Clone** and saved himself and both felt **Third Hokage** and knew that he was really close so Orochimaru quickly turned towards Sasuke and he saw that Sasuke has disappeared along with Naruto's friends and saw their Naruto standing with a mocking smile on his face he quickly used his full power and used a **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** and Naruto the said, "Let me show you a real Jutsu" and made two **Shadow Clones** and went up in the air and along the way absorbed lightning ions and in the air and said, " **Lightning Style: Thousand Thunderbolts"** which made the whole sky Golden in that area and then blots started striking the ground on Orochimaru and Orochimaru then made two more clone and each one did a **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** and barely managed to save himself and then felt that **Hiruzen** was one step away and saw that Naruto dispelled and was dumbfounded that he was fighting a shadow clone this entire time and then he quickly came face to face with **Hiruzen** and he used a smoke bomb and escaped as he was in no shape to fight him . Hiruzen saw the level of destruction and was curious that who could give Orochimaru this level of fight. Meanwhile, Naruto had fled from Orochimaru and was carrying Sasuke and one of his friend's carried Sakura and came far from that place then Naruto told his friends, "Now go away and take care of her (his sister)" and both of his friends went away after Hugging him.

Naruto then guarded the whole night and then saw Sasuke slowly waking up and then said to him, "Watch over for a few hours" and then slept till afternoon and when he woke up he saw Sasuke and Sakura were fighting Oto ninja but was relieved to see them winning and a last after Sasuke used his **Fireball Jutsu** they left their scroll and left them and then both of them saw Naruto up and Sasuke said, "Nice to see you waking up, We have to walk in the direction of the tower today" and all three of them walked in the direction of the tower. They reached it next morning and opened both of their scrolls and there was message in **Earth** and **Heaven** scrolls that if " _one does not have good physical strength but a good mind he must train to have good physical prowess'_ vice versa for the **Heaven** **scroll**. They then spent the rest of their day training Naruto used it to get used to his **Dragon transformation level 1 Form** and Sasuke used it to master some of his **Fire Jutsus** and Sakura used this time healing Sasuke and relieving Sasuke of his pain at his throat due to his training of **Fire Jutsus.** Now, came the day of final round and there were still 7 teams left.

 **So friends this is my updated version in which i tried to remove all my previous mistakes if you still don't like it,Please point out me my mistakes and I will definitely improve them.**


End file.
